


all that was missing

by smallball



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, A Pinch of Angst, F/F, to be completely honest idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallball/pseuds/smallball
Summary: chasing after a missing boy an unexpected team ends up on an alien ship but not everything goes according to plan
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	1. oversight

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not much of a writer but decided to finally try and plan out a multichapter fic. most of it is already written so here i am, posting it despite not really liking what i wrote ✌🏻 as the kids would say... yolo, amirite?  
> i've never linked my ao3 account with any of my social media but i'm bored so you can find me @jodiewhottaker on twitter
> 
> ps. i'm not native speaker and nobody proofread this thing so all mistakes are mine

The quiet peace of a windless afternoon gets suddenly disrupted as a faint wheezing sound grows louder and louder, a blue box finally materializing with a small thump. A petite blonde figure opens the door with enthusiasm, jumping out of the box and smoothing out her coat. Scanning her surroundings she lets out a satisfied hum and sets off with purpose towards the nearest block of flats.

The Doctor picks up her pace, buzzing with excitement. She promised Yaz a planet, a place where they could finally unwind and have a relaxing day. Somewhere with a beach, maybe, a deserted sandy beach with crystal clear water and green trees to cast some much needed shadow after hours of sitting in the sun. She smiles to herself when she knocks on the door of the Khan’s apartment, hoping that Yaz is already geared up and ready to go. To her disappointment it’s not Yaz who swings the door open.

“Oh it’s you” Sonya says with a tinge of annoyance hidden in her voice, “Yaz is not back from work yet.”

The Doctor insecurely shuffles her feet, awkwardly shoving her hands in her pockets. “Is she coming back anytime soon?”

Sonya steps away from the doorframe and rolls her eyes a little, a smirk threatening to form on her lips when she sees the nervousness of the woman standing in front of her. “Come on in, she should be back in about 10 minutes, you can wait here.”

The Doctor takes a cautious step inside, looking around the flat. “Your parents home yet?”

“Nah, just me, everyone is at work” Sonya huffs and closes the door, immediately draping herself over the nearest armchair. She starts scrolling on her phone but after a minute looks up and sees the blonde still lingering near the entrance, looking completely lost.

“Come on, you can sit down” she points to the sofa and puts her phone away with a sigh. “Want something to drink? Water, tea maybe?”

The Doctor sends Sonya a tentative smile, perching herself on the sofa and nodding. “A cup of tea would be nice, thanks.”

The brunette busies herself in the kitchen and soon comes back with two steaming mugs. She sits down next to the Doctor, handing her the mug.

“Wasn’t sure how you take it but from what Yaz tells us I guessed you’d like a lot of sugar.” She beams, making the other woman grin.

“Love sugar, me, you can never get enough sugar!” the blonde exclaims but soon freezes, a slight blush appearing on her pale cheeks.

“Yaz talks about me?”

If Sonya knew how entertaining this conversation could be, she would’ve begged the Doctor to come by sooner. She tries not to chuckle and raises her eyebrows, making the other woman’s eyes widen in response. Oh this is going to be fun.

“She can’t shut up about you, it’s so annoying.”

In reality, Yaz did mention the Doctor in the most unexpected times, but realizing what she had said she usually got tight-lipped and stopped talking altogether. Sonya wasn’t going to let the Doctor know that, though, because where was the fun in that. Her sister’s big, fat crush on the blonde was blatant and maybe it was time to find out what the situation really was.

Sonya studies the Doctor with a cheeky grin as the blonde squirms under her gaze, not meeting her eye. She puts her tea down and hums under her breath, crossing her arms.

“Are you two about to go out on a date?” she asks and the Doctor stiffens, clearing her throat.

“I-“

“Because you know how you used to hang out with Ryan and his granddad, but now it’s just you and Yaz, whisking her away anytime she’s not working.”

The Doctor considers her answer, a sad smile dancing on her lips. “Ryan and Graham decided it was enough adventuring for them and stopped travelling with us.”

“I know, Ryan told me” Sonya ponders, looking the Doctor dead in the eye. “You still haven’t answered my first question, though.”

The sound of keys rattling and the lock turning saves the Doctor as both her and Sonya turn around to see Yaz entering the flat. The woman beams as soon as she spots the Doctor unaware of the conversation she's interrupted just a second ago. “Hi Doctor, you’re early!”

The blonde can only gulp at the sight of Yaz clad in her uniform and immediately looks to Sonya whose eyes are sparkling with mischief. Yaz frowns and looks between the two, trying not to panic when she imagines what Sonya could have said to the Doctor.

“Anyway,” she slowly breaks the silence and clasps her now slightly clammy palms together, “I’ll get out of this uniform, grab my stuff and we can go, Doctor.”

The Doctor nods and takes a deep breath when Yaz leaves the room. “Stop it” she grumbles, looking at Sonya who chokes on the quiet laughs threatening to noisily escape her throat any minute.

“Sorry” the younger girl has the decency to offer an apologetic look but just when she’s about to say something more, a loud noise coming from outside makes both her and the Doctor jump. They run up to the window and all Sonya can do is stare in disbelief, because there’s no way that there’s a giant, alien ship parked in the middle of the Park Hill estate.

“Didn’t know they were shooting a film here” she manages, now watching as two short, purple-faced creatures go outside and walk up to one of the pedestrians frozen in one spot.

“I’m afraid it’s not a film, Sonya” The Doctor’s voice is serious and it scares her, seeing the goofy, awkward demeanor disappear, replaced by a stern look and tense shoulders. The Doctor is suddenly gone and she only just registers the opened front door when Yaz runs out of her room in a hurry.

“What happened, Son?” she urges, frantically looking around.

“There was a noise outside and the Doctor-“

She doesn’t even have time to finish the sentence, Yaz already running after the Doctor, the door slamming shut behind her. Sonya stands there in shock, blinking rapidly. She makes a quick decision, grabbing her phone and keys from the nearest table.

~~~

“Marcus!! Not my Marcus!”

A piercing scream rings in her ears as Yaz finally catches up with the Doctor, grabbing her hand. The blonde turns around , her eyes full of worry, and squeezes Yaz’s fingers before letting go. “I’ll figure it out, Yaz, I promise” the Doctor assures her and takes a look at her sonic. “Voorex technology, thought so” she mumbles to herself.

“Right!” she raises her voice, grabbing the attention of everyone nearby “Nobody panic, I can figure this out.”

She walks up to the elderly woman who clutches her chest as small sobs escape her throat, making her shake uncontrollably. She puts her hand on the woman’s shoulder, looking up at her in gentle reassurance. “What’s your name?”

“Helen” the woman replies in between sobs. Yaz can’t help but walk up to her too, and give her wrinkled hands a gentle squeeze.

“I promise Helen, we’ll do everything we can to bring Marcus home” she hears the Doctor’s reassuring tone right next to her.

The Doctor turns her head to glance at Yaz, her frown making the younger woman uneasy. “What is it, Doctor?” she asks in a hushed voice as they walk away from Helen and the others.

“Not completely sure myself, but a child has just been taken and I managed to lock onto the signal from the ship so there’s no time to waste, Yaz.”

Looking into her hazel eyes Yaz swallows and nods, feeling a strong grip of the Doctor’s fingers on her own. “Let’s go, then.”

They all but run to the TARDIS, parked under a nearby oak tree, cast in its shadow. The Doctor immediately starts working the console, pressing buttons and reading the coordinates from her sonic with a frantic look. Yaz breathes, watching the woman in action and tries not to think about the way she comes alive at any sign of danger. She’s more and more scared of losing the Doctor these days, but she can’t bring herself to unpack this, afraid that once the pandora’s box is opened there’s no way of coming back. Lost in thought she jumps when she hears a shocked voice behind her back.

“So… what the actual fuck just happened?”


	2. gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not too happy with this chapter but hey ho

“What the _fuck_ Sonya, what are you doing here?” Yaz stares in disbelief, a mix of shock and terror bubbling up in her stomach.

“I followed you here” Sonya waves her hand dismissively, her eyes going back and forth between her panicked sister and a clearly uneasy blonde, whose gaze is fixed on Yaz in concern. “Why don’t you tell me what _is_ this place and why you’re completely cool with being here?” Sonya prods, earning a huff from Yaz.

“I can’t believe this” Yaz backs away to the console and stands next to the Doctor. “How is she here?” she turns to the blonde and the Doctor can only gulp in response.

“You didn’t even properly close the door, Yaz” Sonya’s eyes roll to the back of her skull. “So? I’m waiting for some answers.”

“You’re on a spaceship, Sonya” the Doctor speaks softly, addressing both girls for the first time. She sneaks a nervous glance at Yaz before continuing. “It’s called the TARDIS and it travels in space and time. Those things were not from a film, those were actual aliens from the planet Dohi where we’re actually headed right now. Any more questions?”

The silence is almost deafening when Sonya blinks a few times, taking in the new information.

“So you and Yaz, all those travels together..?”

“We were travelling in the TARDIS” Yaz confirms, clearly less unnerved than she was seconds ago. The calming tone of the Doctor’s voice eased her nervousness and she’s a little bit ashamed of her outburst. It’s not like Sonya followed them here to deliberately disrupt their carefully constructed bubble of solitary life on the TARDIS. “Are you okay with all of this?”

“Yeah, think I am” Sonya nods absent-mindedly and turns to the Doctor. “So... you’re an alien?”

“I’m not from Earth so by your standards, yep, I guess” the Doctor clasps her hands together and turns around facing the console “And now we really have no time to waste. Prepare for a little bit of commotion, Sonya, better grab onto something.”

She pulls the leaver with enthusiasm and everything shakes around them while Sonya laughs, clutching the crystal pillar. “This is bonkers!” she screams through the noise, making both Yaz and the Doctor smile. Even though Yaz still feels the constant wonder, getting to spend her time with the Doctor and discovering new worlds, it is nice to share the joy with someone new.

After a few seconds of chaos, they land with a soft thud. All of a sudden the mood shifts and it feels like the air got suddenly too thick to breathe, an unspoken apprehension floating between them.

“We stick together, yeah?” the Doctor breaks the silence, her eyes searching for confirmation as both Yaz and Sonya nod in agreement.

They cautiously exit the ship, the Doctor taking the lead as her eyes sweep the tiny space they found themselves in. It looks like an utility cupboard or a scrap heap, with every possible piece of space junk and parts of the ship gathered in one forgotten spot.

“Right, we need to come up with a plan” the Doctor says, putting her hands on her hips and frowning. “Sonya, follow me, do as I say and everything should be alright.”

Yaz locks eyes with her sister, trying to look as reassuring as she can. She knows Sonya can handle this but it doesn’t make her any less anxious. It’s different than with Ryan and Graham, she notices in surprise, this time it’s different. They may argue a lot but Sonya is still her little sister and the responsibility she feels is a bit overwhelming.

“Yaz, is everything alright?” the Doctor’s voice sounds funny and muffled, like she’s somewhere far away. Yaz blinks a few times and snaps back to reality. She musters up a smile and looks at the blonde. “I’m ok, promise.”

The Doctor doesn’t look convinced but she stares at Yaz a few more seconds and lets it go.

“I scanned the ship for any human life forms right after we’ve landed” the Doctor breaks the silence, “Looks like there’s five people on the other side of the ship and two somewhere nearby. So plain and simple, we have to get out of here and take a look at the surroundings. Basically I’ll just figure it out as we go.” She’s grinning now and Yaz can’t help but smile at the sight. This woman was mad, no doubt about it, and somehow it made her heart flutter.

The Doctor crooks her fingers and opens the door revealing a narrow, dimly lit corridor. Her sonic buzzes as they leave the cupboard, Yaz following the Doctor with Sonya right behind her.

“So, an alien girlfriend, huh” she hears a whisper in her ear and feels heat rising to her cheeks.

“You’re insufferable, Son” she hisses back and earns a wide grin from her sister.

“You love it, though.”

There’s a slight noise coming from the end of the corridor. Their heads all snap in one direction and they freeze, the Doctor holding out her arm to stop them.

“Careful now” she whispers and bites her lip, “we’re nearing the first two.”

They all wait a few seconds before resuming their pace, their shoes hitting the floor they only sound in the empty corridor.

“Something feels off” just as Yaz says the words, the Doctor turns around and her eyes grow wide in panic.

“Yaz, where’s Sonya?” she tries to sound calm but her quiet voice fails her and falters.

“Son?” Yaz’s harsh whisper bounces of the walls when she frantically looks around, growing more and more panicked. It’s getting hard to breathe and tears prickle in her eyes. “I swear if she wandered off I’m gonna kill her” she whines and the Doctor shuffles closer, grabbing her shoulder with one hand and putting the other one under Yaz’s chin, making their eyes meet.

“She’ll be alright, Yaz, we’ll find her soon.”

Just as she she’s about to say something else, an agonizing scream rips through the quiet, making Yaz’s blood freeze.


	3. trace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway through! thanks to everyone who reads it, hope you enjoy this chapter

Blood pumping through her veins is the only sound she hears, her heart beating erratically as she’s desperately trying to breathe. There’s something moving at the edge of her vision and she realizes there’s a strong grip on her arms, bringing her back to reality.

“Yaz, breathe with me, can you do that?” the Doctor’s mellow voice echoes in her head, clearer with every second that passes as she regains control of her lungs. “That’s right, good, you’re doing great Yaz.”

For a moment she hides her face in her hands, wiping away traces of unshed tears that appeared at the corners of her eyes.

“I fucked up so bad” she whispers, her voice hoarse “she was my responsibility.”

The Doctor sighs and gently cups Yaz's cheek. She startles at first but soon finds herself closing her eyes and leaning into the touch, a soft, warm hand offering momentary solace.

“Oh Yaz” the woman mutters, deep sadness hidden in her voice, “I have a duty of care, I always do, and it’s me who failed both of you.”

“It’s not your fault, Doctor...” Yaz starts but the blonde shakes her head sadly, running a thumb along Yaz's cheekbone.

“It’s not _yours_ , Yaz” she exhales and drops her hands, Yaz instantly missing the contact. “We’re getting her back, all of them, I promise you.”

The Doctor grabs her sonic and scans the empty corridor again, taking a look at the readings with a slight frown.

“No human life forms detected” there’s a tinge of uncertainty in her voice, but when she snaps her head to look at Yaz, her eyes are burning with quiet intensity. “We need to think of something else.”

“You said we were close to those two humans hidden away somewhere” Yaz bites her lip shooting the Doctor a questioning look.

“It should be just through there but Yaz…”

“Let’s check it out while we figure out what to do win Son and the rest” she decides, curling her hands into fists. She can only hope she looks determined enough and maybe she does because the Doctor complies, giving her a barely visible nod and starting to move along the corridor.

“I think it’s through there” she points at the heavy metal door and holds out her sonic as it buzzes, making the lock turn with a click.

“Stay by my side Yaz.”

Yaz feels the sudden urge to grab the Doctor’s hand and she doesn’t fight it. Locking their fingers together gives her the sense of security and she holds onto it. In a moment like this it’s a small miracle, the feeling she gets when she’s close to the Doctor, despite the impending doom.

The door creeks making the Doctor wince as she slowly pushes it open. Head peaking inside she squeezes Yaz’s hand and pulls her towards the room.

“Looks empty” she whispers and they warily step inside. It’s dark, full of unmoving shapes that send a chill down Yaz’s spine. The dim light of the sonic illuminates Doctor’s pale face and disheveled hair as she takes in their surroundings and probably decides that it’s safe, making the overhead lamp lighten up the room with the buzz of a sonic. Yaz blinks a few times, her eyes getting used to the sudden brightness.

The place looks empty and almost abandoned, pieces of equipment laying on metal trays in disarray. It’s the two tables in the middle of the room that grab Yaz’s attention, though, making her heart beat faster. She glances at the outworn leather straps hanging from the edges, hearing the Doctor gasp quietly right next to her. She doesn’t need to say it, they both know what happened here, yet something makes her utter the words, leaving a bad taste in her mouth and burning at her tongue.

“They’re experimenting on humans.”

The air feels colder now and the Doctor lets go of her hand, Yaz immediately missing the comforting touch. The blonde slowly moves around the room, scanning the equipment and muttering to herself. Yaz watches her absent-mindedly, her thoughts wandering off to Sonya, and she feels a painful sting in her chest. Her sister could very well be splayed on a table like this, needles probing her skin as she screams. Yaz shudders at the mental image and puts her hands in her pockets, opening her mouth to tell the Doctor to hurry. Before she can make a sound she freezes, lips slightly parted in mix of shock and amazement.

“The phone, Doctor!” she fishes out her iphone with shaky fingers, her eyes gleaming with sudden excitement. “I am so slow! The phone!”

The Doctor looks at her in confusion but the sudden realization soon dawns on her face and her lips form a perfect ‘o’ as her eyes flicker between Yaz’s face and the phone in her hands.

“There’s no way Sonya didn’t take hers!”

The Doctor takes out her sonic and points it towards Yaz’s phone.

“Here, you should be able to call her now if she still has her phone on her.”

Yaz gulps as she quickly clicks on Sonya’s name, making the call. After a few agonizing seconds she hears a surprised voice in her ear and her knees almost give out in relief.

“Yaz?”

“Son, are you ok, where are you?” she cries out, back sliding down the wall. The Doctor crouches next to her, eyes sparkling with new found hope.

“I’m ok Yaz, they just put me in a room, there’s seven other people here” Sonya replies in a hushed voice, “There’s a young boy here named Marcus and one of them is the woman who went missing two weeks ago in Nottingham.”

“We’re gonna get you out Son, I promise” in the corner of her eye Yaz notices the Doctor gesticulating and she turns her hear to look at the blonde, raising her eyebrow. “I think the Doctor wants to talk to you Son, I love you and I’ll see you soon.” 

She hands the phone over to the Doctor and the woman takes it, immediately probing it with her sonic. “Hi Sonya, it’s me” the blonde sends a smile in Yaz’s direction and clumsily winks, making Yaz bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. She feels ten times lighter now, knowing that her sister and other people who have been taken are alright.

“You’re doing great Sonya, stay put and try to calm the others down. I’ve traced the call and we’re coming for you all, Yaz and I.” she listens to the response on the other end of the line and blushes slightly. Yaz lets out a groan but can’t help but laugh inside. Even in a moment like this, her sister finds the time and strength to tease the blonde.

The Doctor ends the call and springs into action, handing the phone back to Yaz.

“We need to move quickly, while they’re all still in one place.” She runs a hand through her hair, getting rid of the blond strands that were falling onto her face. “They must have put up a detection shield so I can’t scan for human life forms anymore, but this is our chance.” She pauses, hesitating. “Well, this and the hope that they don’t discover Sonya’s phone.”

Shooting Yaz a knowing look, the Doctor walks up to the exit and carefully steps out of the room. The door closes behind them with a creak and they’re back out in the open, unsure of their surroundings and trying not to breathe as they move down the corridor. It’s the Doctor who finds Yaz’s hand this time and pulls her closer, walking in unison.

Lost in her thoughts, following the Doctor’s lead through the metal maze, Yaz doesn’t hear the guttural voices growing louder with every second. The Doctor takes a hasty turn, and is now facing Yaz, pushing her back towards the wall. Yaz feels her eyes widen and opens her mouth to protest, but soon feels a finger on her lips as the blonde shushes her before she has a chance to speak.

“We need to hide, quickly” she feels a hot breath on her ear and before she fully registers what’s happening, she’s being pushed again, stumbling back into a pitch black nook as the door slams shut behind the Doctor. The voices pass them by and slowly recede. She can feel her heart thumping against her ribcage, trying to regain composure when the Doctor finds a light switch and a soft hue lightens up the tiny cupboard.

“Oh no” there’s a faint sound falling from the Doctor’s mouth and Yaz frowns.

“What is it?”

She looks at the door to see there’s no handle and swallows. “Can’t you open them with your sonic?” she suggests weakly but deep down knows what the answer is going to be, her stomach unpleasantly turning.

“It’s wooden, Yaz. We’re stuck here.”


	4. locked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a tiny bit earlier today, but i had to distract myself from my uni assignement 😂 this one is a lttle bit shorter, thasmin heavy and it was surprisingly hard to write. i'm not entirely happy with how it turned out but still hope you can enjoy it!

They sit in silence, squeezed opposite each other in the narrow space, the Doctor’s leg jumping up and down nervously between Yaz’s knees. It’s been roughly half an hour but in Yaz's mind it feels like forever. She can practically hear the cogs turning in the Doctor’s brain but it doesn’t make her feel any less awful. Even if they manage to find a way out, there’s no guarantee that the others will stay in the same place and that she can still reach Sonya. And if something happens to her sister, she doesn’t think she can survive this.

“We’re gonna have to take a risk, Yaz” the Doctor hoarses, disrupting the silence. “If we’re loud enough somebody will open this door.” She raises her hand and scratches her forehead. “Then we can deal with the consequences.”

“I’m scared, Doctor” it takes Yaz by surprise, her brain catching up a few seconds too late, the words already spoken and hanging in the air. She sighs and drops her head down to her chest. “I’m so scared.”

She can feel a faint touch on her knee, light as a feather, as if the woman sitting in front of her was afraid to scare away a wounded animal. She’s the animal, she realizes, and looks up to study Doctor’s face. It’s wariness mixed with an underlying sadness, and there’s something else in her eye, something Yaz doesn’t dare to name. But there’s no way she could have imagined the waves of affection pouring out of the Doctor, enveloping Yaz’s entire body. She suddenly feels, and she feels so intensely it’s like she’s getting hit by a ton of bricks. She wants to believe the Doctor cares deeply and unapologetically as she moves her hand and places it on hers.

“I know, Yaz.”

They fall back into silence and Yaz racks her brains, trying to figure out what the Doctor meant. Was she holding their previous conversation, or was it about something else, about the unspoken tension she felt charged between them whenever the Doctor was around?

The grounding presence of the Doctor’s hand on her knee helps her breathe as she’s fighting a losing battle in her head. She knows this is not the right time and place and she tries to stop her thoughts from spiraling, but she’s been through an emotional rollercoaster in the past few hours. Yaz can’t help the warmth spreading in her chest when she looks at the blonde who’s currently lost in thought, a look of pure concentration on her usually cheery face. Yaz can’t help but feel safe around her, even in situations as alarming as this one. She can’t help but love with all that she has, and the love is bubbling up inside of her right in this moment, threatening to spill out any second now.

“Doctor” she whispers, drawing the blonde's attention and she’s suddenly lost for words. The Doctor looks at her quizzically and rotates her palm, now squeezing Yaz’s fingers in reassurance.

“Doctor, I need to tell you something” she manages, but the silence falls again and it’s heavy, crushing her lungs as she’s trying to take another breath.

There’s a glimmer of recognition in the Doctor’s eyes and she closes them and sighs as her shoulders sag.

“Oh Yaz, I’m so sorry…”

Yaz feels her stomach drop. There’s an unpleasant taste in her mouth and to her irritation she feels her eyes watering once again in the span of an hour. She’s weak and exposed now, and she takes her hand away from the Doctor’s, clutching her chest.

“Yaz, you deserve so much better” the Doctor coaxes in a smooth voice and there’s anger building up in Yaz’s chest, the unfairness of the situation making her muscles tense.

“But I love you!” she bites back and stares, chest heaving and heart thudding, those forbidden words still lingering in the air. The blonde stays motionless, blinking at the sudden outburst.

“I didn’t ask for this, Doctor” Yaz continues, words now flowing out of her mouth uncontrollably. “And yet here we are and I know, I _know_ , I never dreamt of hearing you say it back but don’t bullshit me with the ‘you deserve better’ crap because look at you” she huffs, angrily wiping away the stray tear that made its way down her cheek. “You’re so easy to fall in love with.”

The Doctor looks away and takes a shaky breath, sinking into herself. She looks so small now, so fragile, and Yaz’s heart breaks at the sight. She’s slightly embarrased about her outburst and it hurts to see the Doctor like this, but she doesn't regret the words that just left her mouth. Not after months and months of silence and feelings she never really addressed.

“I’m only gonna hurt you, Yaz” the Doctor begs quietly, still avoiding eye contact.

The sudden urge to touch her takes over and Yaz extends her hand, cupping the Doctor’s cheek, mimicking her gesture from just a few hours before.

“I’m not that easy to break, Doctor.”

She can see the exact moment the Doctor makes her decision. Nimble fingers make their way up and touch the soft, dark skin as she presses the palm of Yaz’s hand to her lips. The kiss lingers, and Yaz swears her hand is burning up, the fire slowly making its way throughout her body. A strand of blond hair breaks loose and tickles at her palm so she reaches and tucks it behind the Doctor’s ear. The woman leans into the touch, closing her eyes with a content sigh. They stay like this for a few moments, bracing themselves for the unthinkable as the reality of the situation hits them all over again.

“I know it sounds bad but I’m all out of ideas, Yaz” the Doctor exhales, “we need to get caught.”

Yaz gulps and nods, clumsily standing up and pulling the Doctor up to her feet. They start banging at the door, timid at first but using more and more force as the time passes. Yaz’s fists are starting to hurt when the door flies open, and her heart is instantly in her throat when she finds herself face to face with a purple creature standing in the doorway.

“Now be quiet and do as I say.”


	5. ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not entirely happy with this chapter but here we go!

“There’s no need for violence, we’re not here to fight” the Doctor raises her hands above her head in surrender and shuffles slightly in front of Yaz, her entire body tightly pressed against the younger woman. The Doctor’s warm presence offers some assurance and Yaz is grateful for the gesture.

“And I’m not here to hurt you.”

The alien… smiles? Yaz blinks in confusion at the warm grin spreading on their violet lips. It doesn’t seem menacing and she can only hope it’s not a trick as she places her hands on the Doctor’s shoulder blades and whispers in her ear. “What do we do, Doctor?”

The Doctor slowly lowers her hands and tilts her head.

“Who are you?”

“I should probably get you out of here first” the creature utters in a distinct, guttural voice and gestures for them to go outside. The Doctor and Yaz exchange a quick look and the blonde nods, before exiting into the hallway. The air is cooler and she takes a deep breath, sniffing her surroundings.

The alien leads both women through the corridor and into an empty alcove, anxiously looking around until they’ve entered. The Doctor immediately starts pacing around the room, hands clasped behind her back.

“My name is Onama” they announce, “and I know who you are, Doctor.”

The Doctor looks up at them and raises her eyebrows in question.

“I’ve heard the stories, Doctor, and I’m so glad you’re here.”

Their eyes are black but somehow Yaz can tell they’re telling the truth, excitement now radiating from the creature.

“So tell me, Onama” the Doctor comes to a stop and perches herself on the bench near Yaz. “What is going on. Really.”

Onama saddens at an unknown thought, a frown appearing on their face.

“My race, the Voonex, they are usually friendly. Avoiding intergalactic wars, trying not to pick fights with different species. But the new commander of our unit…” Onama trails off and sighs in disappointment. “Teilith is obsessed with improving our race in any way possible. He’s gone rogue now, against the official orders, and kidnapped humans to experiment on. He considers them weak and defenseless, but wants to study their nervous system to better ours.”

Yaz feels a tingle go down her spine which is ironic, really, but she tries not to think about that now. What matters is that Sonya is out there somewhere and they’re finally free to find her. She’s anxious to finally go, run out of the room and look for her sister, save Sonya and other people stranded on this forsaken ship. She stays put though, because deep inside something tells her this is bigger than her. The feeling amplifies when the Doctor spurts from the bench and starts pacing again.

“Is Teilith on this ship now? Where is he?”

Onama walks up to her and she stops in her tracks, staring intensely into their eyes. “Tell me.”

“He’s not your concern, Doctor” Onama argues, “We’re rebelling.”

“You’re... what?” the Doctor’s mouth hangs open for a moment, brow furrowed as she’s trying to catch up on the situation.

“None of us wants to follow the orders of a crazy man, Doctor.”

“But like… now?” Yaz finally interjects, having risen from her seat and migrating towards the Doctor, grabbing her hand in a strong grip. “You’re rebelling… now?”

Onama laughs, the guttural sound bubbling up in their throat.

“As we speak, a small group of Voonax is capturing Teilith and his goons and locking them away.” They say, matter-of-factly. “Kidnapping a small human boy was the last straw.”

Silence falls over the alcove and Onama’s face softens, facing the Doctor. “Those amazing stories… none of us thought they were real. But today, there it was, the blue box on board of our ship. It gave us the courage to fight back.”

There’s a slow grin spreading on the Doctor’s face as she claps her hands in excitement.

“Brillaint! Oh, you’re brilliant, Onama!”

She turns to Yaz, her eyes shining and face radiant. It’s difficult to keep her love at bay, Yaz notices, when she regards the blonde’s infectious joy. Yaz’s heart swells in her chest, pressing against her ribcage and threatening to rip her apart from the inside with its intensity. It’s the kind of feeling that utterly consumes a person and she would happily give herself over and surrender right here and now, but there are other things at play so she shakes herself out of it.

“What about the humans?” Yaz asks Onama, her voice betraying her nervousness.

“We’ve gathered them in one section of the ship, they are safe” Onama says and Yaz is surprised by the force of her emotions, crouching to the floor and letting out a shaky breath. 

She feels the Doctor’s hand finding its place on her shoulder and squeezing gently. “Is it safe to get them?”

Onama takes out a small device from their pocket and presses a few buttons, smiling after a few seconds.

“Everything is taken care of, we can go.”

Yaz rises to her feet and extends her arm towards surprised Onama who gently takes it and stares at her quizzically. She shakes it and beams gratefully.

“Thank you, Onama, truly.”

Yaz then turns to the Doctor and this time there’s no keeping it at bay, no way she can stop herself, and without warning her feet are moving towards the blonde.

“There’s just one more thing” Yaz whispers and cups Doctor’s pale cheek, desperately searching for consent in those hazel eyes. It’s a small glint, a microscopic gesture and Yaz is sure now, her face inches away from the Doctor’s. She closes the charged space between them and finds supple lips on hers, burning like fire, enveloping her whole body as she desperately pulls the Doctor in, her hand finding its way into the soft, blond hair. Her head is still spinning when they slowly pull apart. She rests her forehead against the Doctor’s and hears a content sigh escaping from the woman’s mouth.

A small noise of Onama clearing their throat brings them back to reality. The Doctor’s hair is disheveled and a pink blush covers both her cheeks. “Right” she chirps, her voice a pitch higher than usual, making Yaz giggle. “Let’s save some humans.”


	6. release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go, last chapter 🤠 if you're reading this it means you're still here so thank you for taking the time to check out this fic, and hopefully enjoy!

Three sets of footsteps echo in the empty passage as Onama, The Doctor and Yaz make their way through the metallic maze. Yaz’s feet move effortlessly, her body feeling ten times lighter than mere minutes before. For the first time in hours there’s no nagging presence at the back of her head, no heaviness sitting in her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. Everything is going to be fine now, she knows it, and god it feels so good. She can feel the calming presence of the Doctor right next to her as they follow Onama through the ship.

“We’re here” Onama announces and places their hand on a scanner next to the entrance.

The heavy door slides open. All of a sudden, there’s eight pairs of eyes staring at them in silence.

“You came!” it’s Sonya who speaks first, eyes shimmering with unshed tears of relief as she turns her head towards Yaz. Yaz can’t help but run up to her sister and pull her into a tight hug, her hand mindlessly stroking Sonya’s hair in comfort.

“I’m here, Son” she chokes out, overcame with emotion.

“I always knew you’d show up, sis.” Sonya pulls away to take a proper look at Yaz, wiping a stray tear from her sister’s cheek and suddenly pinching at her skin.

“Ow!” Yaz exclaims but soon they’re both laughing, finally at ease.

“I guess I should thank your girlfriend too” Sonya teases quietly, making Yaz shoot her a stern look that soon turns into a proper admission of defeat.

“I guess so, yeah” Yaz trails off, turning her head to take a look at the woman. She’s crouched on the floor next to a few people and waving her hands around as she explains something. Clinging to her side is a young boy, eyes wide, looking up at her in awe. It makes Yaz’s heart beat faster and the Doctor, as if she feels Yaz’s eyes on her, turns around and shoots her a wide grin.

“You’re so whipped” she hears Sonya tease and rolls her eyes, but there’s still a small smile on her face and it feels like it’s never going away.

“So what?”

She hears Sonya gasp in response and stifles a laugh as she gets up from the floor and grabs her sister’s hand to pull her up to her feet.

“Let’s get out of here” she beams, loud enough for the Doctor to hear and notices the blonde stand up. She walks up to Sonya and Yaz and tilts her head, glancing at Onama.

“But there's just one more thing before we leave” Yaz says, the Doctor and her exchanging a knowing look. There’s a warm smile on the blonde's lips just as Onama looks in her direction, confusion apparent on their face.

“You were magnificent, Onama” the Doctor looks proper proud, practically glowing as she addresses them. “Just between us, it feels pretty nice to have someone else save the day, and you did it brilliantly. Thank you.”

Onama bows their head, a small smile dancing on their lips when they look up into the Doctor’s sparkling eyes.

“You bring us hope, Doctor, you and your box” Onama says heartily, now fully smiling. “Everywhere you go, you give a promise of a better future. It wasn’t me who did brilliantly, it wasn’t my people. The deed is as great as the person who inspires it. And in the end, it’s the belief that matters most.”

~~~

“Thank you so much!” Helen cries and envelops Marcus in a hug, closing her eyes. “I can’t thank you enough, girls.”

“It’s no problem, really” the Doctor smiles down at the sight, scrunching her nose. She pats Helen on the shoulder and turns around, slowly walking away towards the TARDIS. “Thank you!” Helen exclaims once more, and Yaz nods in acknowledgement, warmth spreading inside her chest.

“Take care, Helen” she bids her goodbye and follows the Doctor, noticing that Sonya is now standing outside of the blue box, casually leaning on its side. Yaz catches up with the blonde and takes her hand, gently intertwining their fingers as they walk up to Sonya. Her sisters eyebrows are raised and she’s smirking at the sight, but she miraculously keeps the teasing to herself. “So that was crazy.”

The Doctor smiles in response. “And you were awesome back there, Sonya.”

Sonya looks slightly taken aback by her words, but Yaz can tell she’s pleasantly surprised.

“Me? But I didn’t do anything?”

“You were brave and sometimes that’s just enough.”

The Doctor softly unlocks her fingers from Yaz’s and extends her hand towards Sonya who hesitantly shakes it.

“Thank you”

It’s sincere and a little bewildered, and it makes Yaz proud, seeing the Doctor and Sonya share this moment.

“I think I’ve had enough for today though, gonna head home and leave you two lovebirds alone” she winks and gives them a wave, slowly walking away towards the Khan’s flat.

“Wanna get inside the TARDIS?” The Doctor asks, turning towards Yaz and tilting her head in the direction of the box.

“I wouldn’t mind that” Yaz replies, a timid smile gracing her lips. The blonde bites her lip in response and opens the door, gesturing for Yaz to get inside. “Ladies first.”

The soft beeping of the ship fills the silence as they face each other awkwardly, unsure of what to do next.

“So…” the Doctor whispers, face inches way from Yaz. She sneaks a quick glance at Yaz’s lips and swallows nervously.

“So” Yaz echoes and jumps a little as the Doctor’s mouth is now on hers, making her lips tingle and she responds, pouring all her love into the kiss, opening her mouth wider and clinging to the woman like her life depends on it. Yaz drowns in her distinct smell, mind finally at peace. Breaking away from the kiss and panting slightly, they stay quiet, joined foreheads and eyes closed. And in that moment Yaz knows, that no matter what happens next, they will be alright.

And however lost she feels, she is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take care everyone x


End file.
